Naming conventions
Article names Film titles All film titles should be named by the movie's most commonly known English language title followed by the year of it's release (per country of origin) in parenthesis. This is done for several reasons. Firstly, there may be more than one movie with a similar title. Look how many movies there are called The Black Cat. In such cases, the parent title should be created as a disambiguation page. Another reason for the pain-in-the-ass year of release in parenthesis naming convention is that there are many films whose titles are also the name of a person, place, thing or event, which may receive it's own article. In such cases use either the template or the template. The curse of "The" For purposes of sorting and categorization, all film titles that begin with the word "The", should appear following a coma after the proper page name, but before the year of release. :* Example: Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The (1974). All other variations of the film title should redirect to this page. Also all base page name titles for the film (without the year of release) should redirect to the article unless there is the potential that it could be turned into a disambiguation page. As with the example above, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (note the spelling) should redirect to Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The (1974). However, Texas Chainsaw Massacre should be created as a disambiguation pages with The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (again note the spelling) redirecting to the disambig page. See? Not that difficult. The same rule also applies to films that begin with the letter A, unless "A" is a critical element of the title like A for Andromeda. Character names All pages relating to characters should be made using the template. Page titles should reflect the character's most commonly used name. Formal names are not required unless that is how the character is best known. Example, a page about Bobby Fischer from Searching for Bobby Fischer should be called "Bobby Fischer", not Robert Fischer. The tricky part comes with coming up with page titles for characters with the same name, or iterations of the same character from different franchises. After all, how many Supermans have their been? In such cases, use the common name of a character, followed by a backslash, followed by the film title or series in which they appeared. In such instances, the base name should serve as a disambiguation page. The only time that this is not the case if a character name is exceptionally well known to the current movie-viewing populace. Let me explain. No, no, no. Take too long. Let me sum up. An article about the main character from Pirates of the Caribbean should be titled Jack Sparrow. Now while it is possible that there may be a character from some obscure flick from the 1930s with that same name, it is not necessary to turn the "Jack Sparrow" page into a disambiguation page. In this instance, title the disambiguation page "Jack Sparrow (disambiguation)" with a list of all possible characters with that name. Location names This one is pretty basic. Use the most commonly accepted name as the article title. An article about New York City should be called New York City, not the City of New York (though fee free to have one page link as a redirect to the other). Occasionally, you will find locations of equal notability that share common names. In this instance, use the location name as the first part of the title, followed by its secondary location after a comma. The base page name should serve as a disambiguation page. For example, Birmingham should be a disambiguation page with links to Birmingham, Alabama and Birmingham, England. Image files ALL image files MUST be appropriately named. This includes proper spelling, capitalization and spelling. Ideally, the image file should be named after the article that it is going to be placed in. Remember when uploading images that some forms of punctuation cannot be used in the file name like a colon, semicolon or number sign. Seriously, this one's a biggie. Please make sure that image file names make sense. Any file that has some crazy-ass name to it, or is just a rambling string of numbers WILL be moved. Also, please make sure that if you upload an image that it is placed somewhere, even if it's just on your user page. Any unused images will be deleted after 30 days. Category:Policy